before_the_dawn_robloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Slashers
Slashers are the main point of the game. If there are not enough players to fill the ratio, a new round cannot begin. It is possible to guess which Slasher will be in the next round by listening for a noise that plays before the round. The player cannot choose for themselves what monster they want to play as unless they have the gamepass that allows them to. All Slasher abilities are toggled by the letter E, the cool downs vary. You are also able to taunt as every slasher by pressing F, there is a cool down though. This page contains a list of all known Slashers as of March 2016. Some are still undergoing editing. Jason Jason is probably the most well known slasher in the game as he is a famous serial killer who kills people with his ever so hateful machete and his hockey mask (which could most probably be stained by someone's blood). A good thing to know about him is that when he swings his weapon he makes a sound and that is a sign that can point where he is, he has a speed boost ability, so running from him probably is a futile action, should he spot you. Eyes Based off of the game Eyes The Horror Game ''and Indonesian ghost called "Palasik", a ghost that from Sumatra that eats infants on the mother's womb or newborn and the ghost is a bloodsucker A strange-looking slasher with a head for a body, and guts hanging out that look like rusted metal. You can get an idea of her location because it emits a red glow from it's body. It also "sings" occasionaly so look out for that too. The Eyes is a character based off a southeast Asian folktale monster called the "Krasue" Or "Palasik"(Original name) In Indonesian. In game it bears a similiar vision to Predator and Terminator, the entirely environment is blue, however, and so are players (players are a teal blue, though, easily noticable when you scrutinize the shades of color). The Eyes also has the ability to change it's vision to blue night vision to spot nearby heartbeats. Darth Vader A well known character from the ''Star Wars ''franchise. Having pitch black armor, this slasher can be recognized by the lightsaber he carries. You can tell where his location is by hearing the hum of his blade, and listening for the classic 'breathing-through-the-mask' noise. He has a "force choke" power which immobilizes and damages players at a distance. The ability can easily be used to prevent the survivor from escaping. Ghoul A creature which looks like a ghost. It's body is white and translucent and emits a white glow from it's body. You can get an idea of where it is by the the soft chants it seems to be whispering from time to time, the faint chants resemble the notes made by the Clock Tower 'Big Ben' when it strikes 12'o'clock. The Ghoul has the ability to turn invisible, making it harder for survivors to spot it. . The Fallen Based off a creature from the television show ''Doctor Who ''(weeping angel). The fallen angel is a statue that appears to be weeping by the way it covers its face with its hands. The lore says it cannot move if you lock eye contact with it. In game, it moves like a chess piece, going one square at a time. Clicking results in a new pose, that when used on a player will kill them. Its ability is to use a decoy that can be teleported back to at any moment. This ability is deadly to new players as they think the slasher is AFK and will go near it only to be surprised. (I have seen it happen, very funny) Predator The Predator is from a rated R movie called Predator. Predator has superhuman strength and abilities, but he is a mortal, he possesses a crude form of Infrared vision which permits him limited distance-sight in the dark, and the ability to spot players from afar (Players glow a yellowish color, the entire environment looks blue), He can turn completely invisible for a time, his weapons are claws. . Terminator The Terminator comes form the ''Terminator ''franchise. The Terminator is a Cyborg assassin built by an Artificial intelligence from components of an unknown (most likely extra-terrestrial) origin, He bears similar night-vision to the Predator, except the environment is Red, players still look the same, however, and he uses his hands as a weapon, he does not take on his trademark human guise in-game (a sadness to all Arnold fans) . His ability is to make it look like red night vision for a little bit to spot nearby survivors. . Xenomorph Modeled after the creature from the ''Alien franchise. This monster has an "acid spit" that will slow players down. In order to make a kill, the slasher must click within striking range of the target. A screech (probably the exact noise from the films and games) will sound, followed by a varied animation involving the head bobbing forward, the arms reaching out, or a lash of the tail. Aside from the sound made when attacking, the Xenomorph is mostly quiet throughout the round. Players are surrounded by a boxy yellow glow, and the environment appears purple. The Grudge Thought to be based on the character from the movie of the same name. A female human spirit who is enraged because of something unjust that happened to her, therefore fueled on vengeance. It's entire body tics incessantly. Her appearance is likely the least threatening of the monsters, as she has light gray skin, wears a faded white shirt and boxers combo, has black hair, and wide eyes with black smeared around them. Her ability is to "enter a frenzied state for 15 seconds", after which is assumed anyone in her radius will die. Clicking will prompt an animation in which her arms shake, likely used when killing another player. It constantly makes a rash cooing like sound, like a cicada. Nightmare Nightmare looks like some sort of half human-half monster mutation. It's appearance is very frightening, as it has 4 purple eyes, 3 one the left side of the face, and one on the right (survivor's POV). It also moves awkwardly, by limping, most probably because it has one leg larger than the other. It's weapon cannot be seen but it is a scythe that seems to pop out from it's right arm. It has night vision like the Predator and the Terminator but it is purple instead, and makes a roar similar to the Predator. However, its ability can summon spikes that slow a player down. . The Thing Based off of John Carpenter's The Thing. The Thing is a creature that can disguise as a player (usually the one you just killed, or random if round just started), it has an open mouth in the middle of it's chest with teeth on all sides. The head is one of the terrifying bits, as it has four mandibles with razor sharp teeth lining the insides of them, and a gigantic worm-like tongue hanging out. It also has many bulges on its body (Left leg, Bottom right arm, Bottom left of chest.) Also having spikes at the bottom of his right arm, and back. And one more creepy side note, whenever The Thing un-disguises it makes a horrifying screech letting everybody know it has just transformed. Jack The Ripper Based off of a serial killer from the 1800s. Jack the Ripper ingame is a slasher with a dark black coat, a dark blue scarf, and a black top hat. The most noticable feature of Jack the Ripper is his eye, as it shines bright white. The scariest part about him is how part of his face is ripped off and reveals a skull underneath. His ability ingame is to go into a frenzy mode where, just like Jason, he moves faster, the screen turns red (for the slasher), and loud music begins to play. Arachne Arachne is based off of Greco-Roman mythology. Arachne is a giant spider (emphasis on giant), not like the one in Greco-Roman mythology, because she does't have a head. One of her noticeable features is the giant skull on her abdomen. She has about 8 eyes, all glowing very red. As like all spiders, she has 8 legs, all gigantic and make her appear bigger. Her ability is to shoot out a web and trap players in their spots until she can eat them. Scarecrow Scarecrow is based off of the movie, Dark Night of the Scarecrow. It is depicted as a "normal" scarecrow, wielding a scythe with a skull and spine as the handle. Some of the scarecrow's bones are showing, and it has glowing red eyes, along with a large brown hat, and its mouth is stitched shut. It walks around wielding the scythe in both hands. The scarecrow's special ability is that he can bind survivors to crosses if they are in range, temporarily immobilizing them and leaving them vulnerable to attack. If a survivor is killed while they are binded to one of Scarecrow's crosses, then that survivor will then have a scarecrow hat on their head,and the body of the killed survivor will stay on the cross, instead of a tombstone, showing that they have been killed while binded. Occasionally, he will make a faint humming noise, and his taunt makes an even louder noise and he points in the direction he is facing, similar to Darth Vader. Scarecrow and Headless Chef have the same ability, but scarecrow is slightly faster, making it a bit harder for the player. Headless Chef The Headless Chef is a parody of the Headless Horseman. The Headless Chef has a jack-o-lantern for a head, wears a chef attire with blood stains on it, and has a frying pan as a weapon. The only sound that the Headless Chef makes is a scream or moans. The Headless Chef's ability is that it binds a player in a spit-roast making them immobilized for a few seconds which in which the survivor is prone to get killed, and, just like Scarecrow, the body will stay in the spit-roast instead of the tombstone. It is one of the slowest slashers in the game (compared to the basic survivor's movement speed). You can hear it by the occasional groans it makes and the banging of the frying pan when it attacks. . . . Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger is the antagonist of the movie "A Nightmare on Elm Street" Freddy Krueger is an upcoming Slasher, and will come with the Neighborhood Map. (Please add every information you'll found when he'll be released).